This invention is related to self-sealing container closures of the type actuated by pressing on the sides of a the container to withdraw a valve element from the outlet opening on the cap.
Self-sealing caps of various types are well known. One type uses a valve element spring-biased against a valve seat in the cap to seal the outlet. The valve assembly on such containers is constructed so that squeezing the side of the container, or sometimes the cap, deflects the valve spring to unseat the valve element. These types of valve assemblies permit one-handed operation and eliminate the need for manually resealing the container. However, the prior art self-sealing container closures suffer from a common problem. Unintended pressure on the sides of the container, or cap, can also unseat the valve element to inadvertently open the container. Thus these prior art container closures are prone to inadvertently open whenever appropriate force is applied. They are thus totally unsuitable for use in some environments, such as packed in a suitcase, and undesirable for use in many others, such as for shipment of liquids to retailers for resale to consumers.